


Keith Genuary Day 14: Curtis and Adam

by sunshinehime



Series: Keith's Gen-Uary Event 2019 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adam - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curtis - Freeform, Gen, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Post Season 7, Post Season 8, Shiro - Freeform, adam is also an awesome older brother to Keith, curtis joins this ridiculous family against his will, implied by canon events, just that adam is alive and thriving, keith - Freeform, they have wacky fun and act their age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Keith, Adam, Shiro, and Curtis get into wacky shenanigans involving a certain Altean arm's newly discovered feature. AKA rocket punches are awesome (unless you're Curtis).





	Keith Genuary Day 14: Curtis and Adam

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which Adam doesn’t die and him and Shiro are still best friends, despite them not dating anymore. He's also an older brother figure to Keith. Basically I wanted an excuse for cute friendship stuff between the four. Post Season 7.

Searching for Keith and Shiro is abnormally difficult tonight, as the pair aren’t in their usual hangouts. After plenty of questioning and dead ends, Adam and Curtis manage to track their whereabouts to a massive, mostly empty spare warehouse on the outskirts of Garrison property. It was recently built to store supplies needed to accommodate the massive influx of alien allies calling the space exploration center (turned Earth’s central military base) home.

As the officers approach the large entrance doors, they hear noisy giggling bleeding through. Adam glances at Curtis, who shrugs in return, then punches in his clearance code and the doors swish open. They spot Keith and Shiro several feet away from the entrance and to the side, laughing on the floor.

Adam raises an eyebrow at the pair once they reach them. “Do I even  _want_  to know?” The brothers wind down their hysterics and Keith sits up, stretching his slightly sore muscles. “Me and Shiro discovered a new function for his Altean arm.”

Curtis’s expression lights up. He always had a soft spot for Shiro’s prosthetic; it’s one of the reasons he ended up as a spectator at that Clear Day arm wrestling competition. Other than cheering him on, of course. “What did you discover?”

“That he can launch the lower floating half out at high speeds. So basically a pretty badass rocket punch.” Adam can practically see the stars in Curtis’s eyes and he rolls his own.

“That would have been useful to know back when that Altean decked Takashi across the bridge.” Curtis snorts and covers his mouth and Shiro sits up and cries “Adam!” as Keith responds “wait,  _what_?” Shiro, cherry red, shouts out to  _nevermind that_  and continues on with the explanation himself, mainly to keep Keith from wheedling the rest out of Adam.

“We came across the feature by accident while testing out some other functions of my arm. So of course instead of us just experimenting like normal people, Keith talked me into launching him across the warehouse.” Shiro huffs but it’s clear from his fond tone that he wanted to pull it off just as much.

Adam crosses his arms. “So is the old man rediscovering his daredevil ways?”

“I never lost it in the first place, four eyes.” The matching grins belie their petty jabs. Even now, it was easy to slide back into the banter from their cadet days.

“Alright then,” Keith claps his hands, getting everyone’s attention. “I nominate Adam and Curtis to test out the rocket punch.” Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, knowing what’s coming next.

Curtis pales at Keith’s words. “Y-you mean like we alternate? You go first then Adam.”

“Nope, we’re going together and I won’t hear a word otherwise.”

“Bingo!”

Curtis’s grip on his datapad would have choked an actual person to death. “Wait, hold on a minute. That’s way too dangerous.”

“Don’t be a coward. If Keith could do it first, we definitely can.”

“But not at the same time!” A sharp whistle pierces the air and halts all talk. Keith removes his thumb and forefinger from his mouth and speaks. “Curtis, since you’re so against the idea, let’s settle this like adults.”

* * *

“Hah, I win!” Keith looks on with an infuriatingly wide grin and Curtis glares at his hand, as if it betrayed him. What a way to find out he’s awful at rock-paper-scissors.

“Keith, hold my arm steady while they get on.” He does so and Adam climbs up on the floating limb with little trouble, then holds out his arms toward Curtis. He sighs and drags his feet, soon climbing up with Adam’s help. Curtis is now in front, sitting backwards and facing Adam, who is facing forward.

“Alright, Shiro’ll charge his arm first and then I’ll start the countdown.” Keith picks up Curtis’s datapad and activates the recording feature, stepping back to better frame the impending action. The two men on Shiro’s arm are forced to sit extremely close together, which works out for Curtis because he has Adam’s torso in a full body death grip.

“Hey Curtis, it’ll be fine. It’s surprisingly steady once it gets moving.” Curtis keeps his eyes closed but nods at Shiro's words and his grip loosens a little bit. Shiro then charges the function, the ridges in his forearm and the entire shoulder port glowing a light blue. Here is where Keith begins the countdown. Curtis opens his eyes just as latent energy starts to spark and crackle in the gap between the forearm and port.

“Hoooooly shit why is it doing that? Nope, I’m getting off  _now_ \--”

Keith raises his arm. “One!”

“Let it rip, Takashi!” Shiro releases the pent up energy and shoots the arm forth with a playful battlecry. Curtis’s protests turn to high pitched shrieks, Adam whooping along with Keith’s cackles as he records the whole debacle.

* * *

“See, that wasn’t so bad right?” Adam and Curtis are sprawled on the ground on either side of Shiro, crashing from the adrenaline spike and their cheers and screams, respectively. Curtis chuckles. “Once I got over the debilitating fear and panic after the first lap, it  _was_  pretty fun.”

Keith, standing behind them, peers down. “Not to mention I got some great footage.” Curtis groans at the reminder. “I couldn’t persuade you to edit out my screams, could I?” Keith grins. “Worth a shot.”

Adam, ever the thrill seeker, pipes up. “Hey old man, how about another lap around with just me.”

“Sorry, this old man needs a nap.” Adam halfheartedly slaps Shiro’s human arm but makes no move to get up.

Keith smiles, fondness in his eyes at the antics of his brothers. “I’ll go get us some dinner from the mess hall then.” He pauses, a bit pensive now as he wonders if his next request will be too much. “Anyone up for some star gazing after we eat? Thought it might be a nice way to calm down and all.”

Shiro recognizes the soft tone of Keith’s voice and matches his own to be more soothing in return. “Sure thing buddy. And take your time with the food, we’re not going anywhere like this.” He gestures to the other two men. Adam, despite his earlier demand, is lightly dozing and Curtis lets out a jaw-cracking yawn and waves Keith off.

Keith shakes his head and chuckles. “It’s like I’m at a nursing home for veterans.” Curtis’s wave turns into the middle finger and Shiro joins him a moment later. Chuckles become full blown laughter and Keith saunters off, giving them a lazy two finger salute as he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, their interactions are surprisingly easy to write. Definitely wanna tackle more friendship stuff with them in the future (one of the future prompts might even cover that).


End file.
